Crescent League
Overview One problem that has consistently plagued both the Church in the middle ages and the Muslim world is lack of national unity. Despite their common loyalties to the Roman Catholic Church, France and the Empire of the Hapsburgs were enemies to the end, France even assisting both the Muslim Ottoman Empire and the Protestant Swedes. The Islamic World was, despite less numerous fracture lines, just as disunited, only one at the very beginning and, to some extent, under the Ottoman Empire. On February 14, 2009, the Valentine's Day Agreement was created and organized its members into the Crescent League. Later, the nations of the United Arab Emirates, Iraqistan and Pakistan joined. The Crescent League was created in an attempt to improve on the United Nations, and as such it has several limitations. While the UN embraced all sides and all factions, it also prevented any meaningful action from being done due to the conflicting interests. To avoid this, the Crescent League consists of mostly Sunni Muslim Nations that, to some extent, have the same goals. Another problem was lack of military authority. The UN's forces could only be sent by the Security Council (which was controlled by the 5 permanent members), and its forces were simply bottom-of-the-barrel forces from such nations as Bangladesh, many of which knew little of where they were going. Most of the members of the Crescent League (with major exceptions such as Turkey and Iraqistan) have agreed to, regardless of personal views, dispatch troops if the majority of the league chooses to do so. Lastly, the UN's prestige was badly weakened by its embracing of such rogue, counterproductive nations such as Zimbabwe and Iran. To prevent this, the Crescent League excluded Iran due to its constant inability to meet guidelines and its obvious extremism. The Crescent League has yet to be involved in any true major disputes, though, and it has yet to be tested. Its first Caliph, elected by Islamic Religious Leaders across the world, is Dr. Muzammil Siddiqui, an American Islamic Theologian.. Crescent League Member Nations Original Member Nations (Valentine's Day Agreement, 2-14-09) -Turkey (Self-governing, not obligated to go along with the Crescent League's decisions but also the headquarters of the League's meeting place) -Lebanon (Full Member-State: Self-governing, but compelled to join in the case of military authority) -Egypt (Full Member-state: Self-governing, but compelled to join in the case of military decisions) -Jordan (Absolute Member-State: Completely ruled by Caliph Siddiqui, by popular referendum, and ruled by Sharia) -Saudi Arabia (Self-governing, not obligated to go along with the Crescent League's Decisions, but provides monetary support) -Yemen (Full Member-state: Self-governing, but compelled to join in the case of Military Decisions) Later Members -Pakistan (Full Member-state: Self-Governing, but compelled to join in the case of military decisions) -Iraqistan (Self-governing, not obligated to go along with Crescent League decisions but still a member state with a vote) -United Arab Emirates (Full Member-State: Self Governing, but compelled to join in the case of a military decision) Leadership The Crescent League's Secretary General/Caliph is Dr. Muzammil Siddiqui, an American-born Theologian. As Caliph, he represents the league, though his own power is limited. Under the Caliph is a council of Imams, similar to the Archbishops of the Roman Catholic Church. They are religious, if not political, authorities. In terms of politics, Dr. Siddiqui remains only the spokesman, and leadership is governed through a council of representatives. All member states have one vote save for decisions of war, in which Self-Governing Member States (who can choose to not commit any troops to the war or even participate) are only given half a vote. Currency The Crescent League intends to adopt a new currency, possibly called the Crescent. These ideas, though, remain only ideas at best. Economically, the Crescent League has been weakened thanks to the falling price of oil, and instead has begun investing in new weaponry and Research as to new sources of income. Military Militarily, the Crescent League's member states contribute portions of their military, the minority for a standing army and the majority for immediate conscription and use in the case of a military decision. Weapon-wise, the Crescent League benefits strongly from Saudi Arabia and Pakistan (The Former which purchases and manufactures droids for America and the latter which is the middle-man between Taiping Weapon Industries and the League). While its official forces are few, its leftover fortune from Oil makes their armies one of the best-trained and equipped in the world. Crescent League Forces are built specially for the Desert and Sands, giving them an advantage in the home-field. Category:Organizations Category:Taiping Empire